A Bullied Band of Girl Power
by danielsamuels128
Summary: Taking place during Season 4 of the 2009 series, Berry Bitty Adventures, Apple Dumpling returns and leads a road trip to Berry Bitty City when the girls get bullied by Cherry Jam's Manager. Warning: Content might not be suitable for anyone under the age of 10.
1. Chapter 1- The Bullying Begins

**Chapter One**

It was another beautiful day in Berry Bitty City. The sun was shining brightly in the sky.

Blueberry Muffin was in her home reading a mystery book. "The great detective had cracked another case, and as the party got back on track, the great detective returned home to await her next case". She then closed the book and said to herself "man. I love reading mystery stories. You just never know what's gonna happen next".

Just then, a knock was heard at the door. When she opened it, she saw that it was Raspberry Torte.

"Hey Blueberry" Raspberry said.

"Hey Raspberry" Blueberry said back. "What brings you over here?"

Raspberry answered "well, since you and I never got some real time alone together, I thought".

Blueberry helped her finish by asking "that you want to be alone with me for a while?"

Raspberry answered "you know it".

Blueberry giggled before saying "come on in". She then closed the door after Raspberry stepped inside.

Meanwhile, Apple Dumpling was returning to visit her cousin, Strawberry Shortcake, after traveling halfway around the world. She took a break to look at her computer.

Her computer had a message that said "Dear Apple Dumpling, why are you friends with Raspberry Torte? Her keyboard stinks as much as your boring stories. It's no wonder no one ever wants the 2 of you around. Sincerely, Cherry Jam's manager."

It really left her upset, so she packed her computer and started off again. While on the road, she sang "**When There Was Me and You" **from Vanessa Hudgens. When Apple arrived in Berry Bitty City, she thought to herself, "if I can't see Raspberry, then maybe Blueberry can let me stay for a few days". She stopped in front of Blueberry's house. The knock she gave at the door interrupted the books Blueberry and Raspberry were reading. Blueberry went to see who it was.

When she opened the door, she said hello. "Hey Blueberry".

"Hey Apple Dumpling" Blueberry said. "Funny seeing you today. I thought you were out exploring the world".

"I was" Apple replied. "Until I got this silly message that hurt my feelings."

Blueberry commented, "that's so sad. Come on in."

"Thanks" Apple said, but the second she saw Raspberry, she said to Blueberry, "I take it back. I don't want to be here if Raspberry's joining us."

After Raspberry said hi, she asked why. Apple got out her computer and showed Blueberry and Raspberry the mean comments Cherry Jam's manager left. Blueberry too got upset while Raspberry started to look angry.

"That is so not true. I have a wonderful keyboard. I actually want to have a word with that manager".

Apple replied, "maybe I can come with you. We can tell her she has a smelly job. No, that's not going to work. What else can we call her?"

Blueberry commented, "I don't think teasing her back will do anything good, Apple".


	2. Chapter 2- The Sleepover

**Chapter Two**

10 minutes later, the 3 girls were done reading books.

"Hey" Raspberry said. "We better start cleaning up. Plum Pudding's coming to spend the night with me and Raspberry."

Apple replied, "guess I better go so you can set up."

Blueberry commented, "no. Why don't you stay with us?"

Apple answered, "I guess. If it'll take my mind off that mean bully. Maybe I can help you clean up as well."

Raspberry commented, "totally. A little girl power can so help clean this mess up." As a result, the girls got to work. Putting the books back and cleaning the floor even brought out some new moves.

Blueberry giggled before asking, "any of you think this can be a new dance?"

Apple responded, "it could be. Whether it is or not, I love this".

The second they finished, the girls decided to rest up for a bit. It wasn't until around 6:00 when a knock was heard at the door. The girls woke up to the knocking.

"Hello" a voice from outside said. "It's me, Plum Pudding? The sleepover?"

Blueberry said, "I got it. It's Plum." She opened the door and said hi.

"Hi Blueberry" Plum said. "This is going to be fun".

By the time the clock hit 7:10, the girls were already in their pajamas.

"I can see why you love reading so much, Blueberry" Plum said. "I love this story".

Blueberry thanked her. "I'm getting a little hungry after all that reading."

Plum replied, "no problem. I brought some pizza to enjoy." She handed out the plates for everyone.

While enjoying their pizza, Plum said to the others, "so girls; I heard something about one of you not wanting Raspberry around. What is up with that?"

Apple then suggested, "ask Cherry Jam's manager" before opening her laptop. She showed them the mean things the manager said.

"Hang on" Apple said. "There's a new one. Dear Plum Pudding, take your dancing somewhere else because it's trash. Sincerely, Cherry's manager."

Plum too got upset. "My dancing is not trash. I'll prove it."

She turned on Cherry Jam's hit "**Anything is Possible"**. Throughout the song, she unleashed some wonderful moves that got the others joining too.

When the song ended, Blueberry replied "that was fun."

Plum commented "told you my dancing don't stink. I want to have a word with her."

Apple replied, "we can go after breakfast tomorrow." The others agreed to it.

Later that night, Apple snuck downstairs to get a late night drink.

"Apple?" she winced before turning to see who it was. It was Raspberry.

"You're up late."

"Just a little bad dream. That's all" Apple replied.

"Still got your mind on that bully?" Raspberry asked. Apple nodded.

"It caused me to have the bad dream. In it, what she said made it onto public television, and everyone stopped reading about my adventures. It's like that one thing she said ruined my life."

Raspberry hugged Apple as her way of showing how sorry she was. "It's gonna be alright my dear friend. We're gonna get through this."  
"Are you sure" Apple asked. "What if the bullying gets worse before it gets better?"

"Believe you can pull back" Raspberry said. "I'll sleep closer to you for support".

Apple thanked Raspberry by hugging her. The 2 girls then went back upstairs to return to their slumber.


	3. Chapter 3- Getting the Word Out

**Chapter Three**

The next morning, Apple, Blueberry, Plum and Raspberry were all coming downstairs.

"What a night that was" Apple said.

"I'll say" Blueberry commented. "I'm glad we got to spend time together."

Plum then replied "me too. How about we go get some breakfast before we head off to see Cherry Jam and her manager?" The others agreed.

"Wait" Raspberry said. "I made these new sneakers for us to wear. I heard they're the go-to type of footwear in big cities these days."

"Thanks" the others said.

Each of them had the following colors:

Apple: Yellow

Blueberry: Blue

Plum: Purple

Raspberry: Pink

They were able to fit perfectly on them.

Apple suggested, "before we go get breakfast, how about we warm up our bodies with some music?"

"I'm in" Blueberry said.

"Me too" Raspberry commented.

"I got the music" Plum told them. "Let's get this groove-tastic day stared girls!"

The 4 girls made up a new song about their new sneakers and a dance to go along with it. After about 2.1 minutes, they commented about how much fun it was to make a new song and dance. The girls then decided to go get some breakfast.

"Don't forget your computer, Apple" Raspberry said.

"Right" Apple said.

The other girls: Strawberry Shortcake, Orange Blossom and Lemon Meringue, were already serving breakfast. They were all at Strawberry's house. The 3 girls heard a knock at the door.

"I got it" Lemon said.

When she opened the door, she saw Apple, Blueberry, Plum and Raspberry standing there making cool poses.

"Morning ladies" they said.

"Morning girls" Lemon said. "Nice sneakers."

"Thanks" Apple said.

Lemon told them breakfast was ready so they can enter. As they walked in, Apple gave Strawberry a welcome hug to remember.

"Hey Apple" Strawberry said. "I really missed you."

Apple told her she felt the same way. For breakfast, they were enjoying pancakes, scrambled eggs and fruit juice.

"This is a lovely breakfast" Plum said. Strawberry thanked her.

"So" Orange started. "What you girls want to do today?"

Blueberry told them "me, Apple, Plum and Raspberry are going to see Cherry Jam."

A video chat was then requested on Apple's computer. "I bet that's Cherry Jam now" Apple said.

"Well hurry up and answer it" Plum told her.

Apple turned the chat on.

"Hey girls" Cherry said.

"Hey Cherry" Strawberry said. Cherry asked if they were enjoying their breakfast.

"We sure are" Lemon said.

Cherry then said, "it's been a while since I got to do this. Is it okay if I come over to visit you?"

"Actually" Plum started to reply. "4 of us were gonna come see you today."

Cherry wanted to know why. One by one, they told her:

Apple: It's your manager. She said my stories stink so much, it's why my friends don't want me around.

Raspberry: I got the same feeling when she made fun of my keyboard, even though I still think it's a fake saying.

Plum: And she said my dancing is trash that should be taken somewhere else

Blueberry: And it gave Apple a nightmare that nearly made her quit being the adventurous girl we know.

Cherry then commented "I ain't surprised. She said I can't play with who she called Skunk cake until I get a pitch perfect recording of my new song. I go over and tell her 'that's shortcake' and she goes 'whatever potty mouth'.

The other girls gasped in shock and fear.

"I know" Cherry said. "I have to go before she finds out, get worked up and start making fun of us again. See you girls when you get here."

The others waved goodbye before ending the video chat.

"Can you believe she said all that?" Blueberry asked.

"I don't think any of us can" Apple replied. "Now I really want to get going. There's no way I'm going to let that manager get away with it again." An idea got into Blueberry's head. "I know. Let's make a poster that can help us get the word out about our fight against bullying."

Plum commented "let's all make one we can use when we see Cherry."

Raspberry replied "totally. No bullying's ever going to stop this band of girl power!"

What follows is a brief anti-bullying poster making montage.


	4. Chapter 4- To Berry Big City We Go

Following the brief anti-bullying poster making montage, the girls got a look at the finished product.

"I love it" Apple Dumpling said.

"Me too" Blueberry said. "Do you think Cherry Jam's manager will see what a bully she's being when she hears about our fight against it?"

Orange then said "whether she does or not, I wish the 4 of you the best of luck."

Plum then said "thanks Orange. We'll let you know how it turns out."

Strawberry then said "actually, after chatting with Cherry, it had me thinking a bit."

"Thinking what, Strawberry?" Raspberry asked.

Strawberry answered "I'm thinking all of us should go."

Orange asked "really?"

"Couldn't hurt" Apple said.

"Totally" Raspberry replied. "When it comes to helping out, Apple's gonna need all the help in the style of girl power she can get."

Strawberry replied "then it's settled. Let's get packing."

"Road trip!" Lemon yelled.

They were all pumped to go.

The second they finished loading up the bus, they all got on board. Then, it was on the road to Big Berry City. Along the way, they ran into their friend, Huckleberry Pie.

"What up girls?" Huckleberry asked.

The girls said hi back. Huckleberry climbed on board.

"This is a cool bus," he said.

"Thanks" Blueberry commented. "We're off to see Cherry Jam in Big Berry City."

"That sounds fun" Huckleberry said.

"Why we're going ain't as fun" Strawberry said.

Huckleberry wanted to know why. This is what they told him.

Apple: It's her manager. She said my stories stink so much, it's why my friends don't want me around.

Raspberry: I got the same feeling when she made fun of my keyboard, even though I still think it's a fake saying.

Plum: And she said my dancing is trash that should be taken somewhere else

Blueberry: And it gave Apple a nightmare that nearly made her quit being the adventurous girl we know.

Strawberry: She even called me a skunk cake

Lemon: And she even said "whatever potty mouth" to her

"That's not very nice" Huckleberry said.

"I was heading over there myself. I have a cousin named Phylicia Peach that I was gonna go visit, but I don't think my car has enough gas to make it."

Strawberry then said "well, grab your bag and you can come with us on our bus."

Huckleberry thanked the girls.

While on the bus, Huckleberry said to the girls, "hey, I think at least one of you girls might need this. One of you left a megaphone in Plum Pudding's house."

"Thanks Huckleberry" Apple Dumpling said. "This is sure to get all of Berry Big City to hear about our fight against bullying."

The others were in total agreement.

The second they arrived in Berry Big City, they stopped the bus at a nearby block next to a food truck. They all stepped off the bus to get a more outdoors like view.

"Oh my god" Huckleberry said. "I've read about this place before, but I never actually believed the buildings would be taller than first thought".

"You think after we end this bullying, we can get a tour of the town?" Apple asked. "This is the one place I've never been to before during my adventures around the world. I've been to Brazil, Columbia, China, even Australia, but never Berry Big City".

"I can tell you must love to travel a lot," Huckleberry said.

Just then, Phylicia Peach came over.

"Yo, Cousin Hucks!" she called.

"Hey cousin" Huckleberry said while hugging her. "Cousin Peach, this is Apple Dumpling, Strawberry Shortcake, Blueberry Muffin, Orange Blossom, Plum Pudding, Lemon Meringue and Raspberry Torte."

"Oh yeah" Cousin Peach said. "I've heard so much about you. Your music is awesome."

"Thanks" Blueberry said.

After shaking hands with one another, Cousin Peach said "come on Huckleberry. You've got to see my home on South End Avenue".

Huckleberry then strolled off with her cousin.

"See ya girls" he said.

The girls said bye to him back.

"Hey" Apple said. "We're right next to a food truck".

Raspberry suggested "let's grab a quick bite, then we can go show that bully what girl power's all about".

The others were in total agreement.


	5. Chapter 5- Ending the Bullying

Over at the building where Cherry Jam's manager works at, the girls ran into another one of the people who work there.

"Hi," Blueberry said.

"Hello," the worker said back. "Welcome to Berry Big City, unless you already came here, then it would be welcome back to Berry Big City."

"Thanks," Apple commented. "These girls may have been here before, but this is my first time in this city. That food truck we stopped at makes some of the best hot dogs I've ever eaten."

"I can tell," the worker said. "So, what brings you girls over here?"

Plum answered "Cherry Jam wanted us to come see her. It's sort of like a friendship emergency."

"Alright" the worker said. "Come with me."

They met the desk manager. "Hi there," he said. "These girls are here to see Cherry Jam."

"Cherry Jam?" The desk manager asked.

After searching through for her, she told them "here we go. 7th floor, swing left when you get off the elevators, studio 719."

The girls thanked the desk manager and made their way to the elevators. Elevator number 2 arrived first. With that, they hopped on board and made their way up to the 7th floor.

When they arrived at Studio 719, Plum Pudding said "here it is. Studio 719."

The girls went inside.

"Wow" Blueberry Muffin said. "I had no idea that Cherry Jam would be working in a room this spectacular."

"Hey Strawberry" Raspberry called out. "Isn't this guitar like the one you always play?"

"Oh yeah" Strawberry answered. "It is like mine. I wonder if there are any more out there like this one."

"Don't touch it" she winced.

The girls turned to see who said that, and that's when they found out it was Cherry Jam.

"Hi Cherry" Orange Blossom said to her.

"Hey girls" Cherry Jam said back. "Glad you can make it. I can not keep working with that lady if she's just gonna keep hurting our feelings this way."

"No worries" Raspberry Torte assured her. "No bully is gonna stop this band of girl power. Right Apple? Apple?"

She then asked where Apple Dumpling went.

The girls then heard someone yelling "NO More Bullying! It Has to GO!" through a megaphone. They decided to look out the window, and that's when they found out it was Apple Dumpling.

"Should we go stop her?" Cherry asked. "Or can it wait till later?"

Plum answered "we have all the time in the world."

That was when she saw Cherry's manager.

"So" she started saying. "I see you decided to take a break for a little band reunion."

The girls then turned around and faced her.

They knew it was time for this bullying charade to come to a close.

"I can have my little 'reunion' with these girls in a little while. My friends here because you keep bullying them, and they have had just as about enough as the one you call potty mouth. I have never said any type of bad language before. Now, thanks to you, look what you have my friend doing outside the building."

Cherry's manager peeked outside the window and saw Apple Dumpling marching around chanting "Hey Hey! Ho Ho! This Bullying Has Got to Go!"

"Ha!" Cherry's manager laughed. "So one person is fighting it. She's not so tough."

That was when the one in charge of the studios came in.

"Who's not so tough?" the dude asked.

"You in charge of the building?" Blueberry asked.

"Just these music studios" he said. "What's going on?"

Cherry told him "my manager keeps bullying me and my friends."

The dude in charge of the studios was very upset.

"You know we don't accept that type of behavior. Apologize to these girls and then pack your things. This pack of studios is firing you."

The news was so shocking, even Cherry Jam's manager couldn't believe it, but she knew it had to be done.

"Sorry Cherry Jam," her manager said.

"I just hope this teaches you a lesson," Cherry Jam said. Her now ex-manager walked off.

"Thanks for letting us know something like this was happening girls" the dude said. "This building has a policy that bans negative behavior like that."

"No problem" Orange commented.

The dude then told Cherry Jam "and as for you, it's gonna be up to a week before we can find a new manager, so until then, take some time off and go have some fun with these girls."

Cherry Jam thanked the dude before saying to the girls "come on. Let's go tell Apple Dumpling the news."

The girls said goodbye before heading back outside.

Outside, there was a news reporter with Apple Dumpling.

The news reporter asked Apple "so you were the one to start a rally to end this?"

Apple told that reporter "that's right. However, it's not just here in Berry Big City. I've seen this happen to other people during my own adventures around the world. I even have a group of friends who fell victim to this as well."

She then saw the girls come outside. "And here they are now".

The news reporter came over to them.

"Is this being filmed?" Blueberry asked.

Apple answered, "actually, it's live. Did you stop Cherry Jam's manager from bullying again?"

Blueberry answered "we're proud to say yes we have. The other workers found out and fired her for it. We're just hoping it teaches her a lesson not to mess with other people's feelings like that."

Raspberry then added "she won't' be doing such a thing ever again, or at least, anytime soon. No bullying was going to stop this band of girl power."

The news reporter then said "well, there you have it. The bully has been caught and is paying for her actions. Could this lead to a low but sure end to this issue around the world? We'll have to wait and see. I'm Wayne Perez for Channel 7 News".

The rest of the city was in pure joy over the girls' success.


	6. Chapter 6- After Mission Accomplished

While hopping back on their tour bus, Cherry Jam said to the others "I'm so glad you came out here. There was no way I was going to be able to put up with that bully of a manager any longer."

"We know how you feel," Strawberry said to her.

"Yeah" Apple replied. "We all fell victim to the bullying. On the other hand, it sure is nice knowing Berry Big City will never have to deal with anything like that again."

That was when Cherry's manager came over.

She said to the other girls "never say never skunk cake."

"Shortcake!" most of the other girls said out loud to her.

"Whatever ladies" Cherry's now ex-manager said to them. "I hope you're happy, but you listen. I will have my revenge. None of you girls have seen the last of me."

She then strolled off laughing in a way that may not give you any goosebumps, but totes in a way that Apple started shaking up.

"You okay, Apple?" Orange asked.

"Yeah" Apple answered. "You heard what she said, though. This is why I'm still gonna be a little shaken up from her bullying for a while."

Cherry then commented "it's gonna be okay, Apple. Plus, now that our mission is accomplished, you wanna go have some fun?"

They were so up for it. The girls even agreed to stop at Phylicia Peach's house.

Once there, the girls knocked on the door. Phylicia came and opened it.

"Hey girls," Phylicia said.

The others said hi back.

"What brings you over here?" Phylicia asked.

Cherry answered "we wanted to see if you and Huckleberry wanna come for a tour of the city."

Huckleberry looked over and responded "hey girls. You gotta check this out."

They all went over to the TV.

"What is it?" Plum Pudding asked.

Huckleberry answered "you girls are on the news."

A bit of what they were watching gave the girls a shock.

"That's me with the news reporter," Apple responded.

A few seconds later, Phylicia commented "and look. Here comes the rest of you gals."

The gang continued watching.

"Is this being filmed?" Blueberry asked.

Apple answered, "actually, it's live. Did you stop Cherry Jam's manager from bullying again?"

Blueberry answered "we're proud to say yes we have. The other workers found out and fired her for it. We're just hoping it teaches her a lesson not to mess with other people's feelings like that."

Raspberry then added "she won't' be doing such a thing ever again, or at least, anytime soon. No bullying was going to stop this band of girl power."

"You weren't kidding, huh?" Phylicia asked.

"Nope" Raspberry answered. "Nothing stops this band of girl power."

Phylicia and Huckleberry were proud of their accomplishment.

"Let's go explore the town" Huckleberry said.

The others were so up for it.

One of the places they stopped at resembled Times Square in Manhattan, New York.

"Wow," Apple said. "This is like Times Square in New York."

Phylicia suggested "I brought my camera. Get close together, so I can take a picture."

The gang decided to take a group selfie in the dead center to what resembled Times Square.

"I love it," Raspberry said.

That was when Mavis Maraschino came over. "Hey girls," she said.

"Hi Mavis" Raspberry said. "What's new with you?"

Mavis answered "I saw you and the others on the news a little while ago. The way you and the others teamed up to take down that bully is amazing. You've even inspired me to make T-shirts that say 'NO Bullying Allowed' and sweaters that'll read 'Girl Power Forever'. It's going to be legendary. I'll call you up when they are ready. See you then."

She strolled off in a fit of excitement.

The others couldn't believe what she said. They then looked at one another.

"Did we just start an anti-bullying movement here in Berry Big City?" Plum Pudding asked.

"I think we just did" Apple Dumpling answered. "Come on. Be happy for the difference we helped make in this city."

She then turned why into a catchy song everyone ended up singing and dancing along to.

"Wow girls," Cherry said to Apple, Blueberry, Plum and Raspberry. "You 4 sure had some moves there."

"Thanks," Blueberry said. "Plum helped us with the dance. Maybe one day, we can choreograph this at a convention or something like that."

"Making my dancing go live in primetime?" Plum started commenting. "That would so be a dream come true for me."

The gang decided to continue touring the city.

As we close this out, I leave you with these questions.

If you were given a chance to start an anti-bullying movement, would you go for it?

Who would you get to help make the posters and other merchandise for the movement?

Would you just have it in your respective school or college?

Would you get a ton of people marching to a specific location with you?

What do you think?

The end.


End file.
